


Tattoo'd Desire

by sleepii



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Public Sex, Smut, Youre welcome you sinful kiddos, Yup now theres smut, maybe if the imagines ask for it, one shots, some chpt are gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepii/pseuds/sleepii
Summary: A place to dump my lil imagines for V ! RQ for V/Reader or V headcannons are open![ crossposting on here and tumblr! ]





	1. Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> you can request some V/Reader or V headcannon ideas! Just comment or send an ask on my tumblr https://sl33pii.tumblr.com/

**Imagine V being possessive of you.**

 

__

\- V holds your hand any chance he gets as a sign of “they belong to me”.

\- Lets out low growls or grunts whenever he sees any of the boys flirting or being too friendly with you

\- Clingy af. He always wants to be touching at least a part of your body. Arms, hands, legs. Hes not shy about giving your ass a little squeeze in public either.

\- Gives you little pecks on the cheek and forehead as a constant reminder of how much he loves you.

- “  **Your body and soul belong to me. Remember that little sparrow.** ”

\- When it comes to those “special nights”, he loves marking his territory. Love bites on your shoulders, neck, chest, anywhere. He wants people to see.

\- Oh boy does he love it when you’re loud. He wants the others know that him and only him is making you feel this way.

- “  **Don’t hold back those luscious moans my pet. Lets the others know you're mine. Scream my name.** ”

\- Has a cocky smirk when someone points out any marks or hickies he gave you the night before. You bet he’ll tease if you get flustered.

 

 


	2. Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thephantomporg84 asked:
> 
> It’s odd to me that not many people mention how tall V is. Despite being rather thin, he’s between 6’5”- 6’8” tall. That trait alone makes him an enormous man. For reference, I think Nero’s canon height is 6’3” (1.9M?), & in screen-caps of them, V is definitely taller if he’s standing up straight. I am a woman who is 5’10” (1.78m?). V could still stand 10 inches higher than me LOL. Also imagine V holding you with his long arms, or he easily intimidates someone by standing up or approaching them.

oooh man V is a tall boi lmao. Im 5′1″ so he would be a giant compared to me as well pfttt

 

 

\- Lanky but tall af. Hes used to looking down at people when his back is straightened.

\- He’s a little self conscious about his height, due to it being seen as intimidating. If pointed out he immediately dismisses it.

\- You were taken aback a little by his height when you first met him but you didn’t see it as a bad thing. He may slump a little to lower himself but you always comfort his worries.  

\- You tell him that you actually like his tall stature, he takes that compliment to heart. You’re always there to rest his worries when he has negative thoughts about his height compared to most.

- “  **You’re a gentle giant V, and i love it**.” Hes not used to compliments, but he lets out a small smile as a response. 

- “  **Thank you little sparrow. I’ll keep those words forever in my head, almost like a tattoo**.”

\- He loves wrapping his arms around you, his giant body compared to yours makes you feel safe and secure. Spooning is such a blessing as you can snuggle as much with this giant teddy bear.


	3. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> May I request a V x Reader where the reader wakes him with kisses and breakfast in bed? <3

aww thats so sweet!! :’’’)) super wholesome

\- It was a warm sunny day, sunlight kissing your skin. Rays shine on your eyes and the sudden warmness causes you to stir. After rubbing your eyes a bit, you focus and see your shirtless boyfriend, V, still in blissful rest.

\- His face looks so peaceful, you felt so tempted to leave him be but you knew you both had to get ready for the day to hunt more demons. A huge bummer really. You also knew hes been working so hard these past few days, so you decide its time for a reward. You ponder a bit before finalizing a choice. Breakfast in bed!

\- You shimmy out of bed, careful not to wake the angel from his rest. Adjusting the blankets around him to keep him warm, you made your way to the kitchen.

\- A little trivia that only you know about him was that he has a sweet tooth, so pancakes is a big yes. You begin to pour the batter onto the heated pan, taking in the scent. While that’s cooking, you also start to get extras ready, such as the typical bacon and eggs. 

\- Eventually you stack the pancakes onto a plate, carefully drizzling the sticky syrup onto them. God it was so hard to not take a bite. You put all the food onto a big tray and made your way back to him.

\- Once you were in the room, you place the tray on his legs and gently shake him awake. “Hey .. morning V~.” you say softly as you place a kiss on his cheek.

-”Mnn.. ah .. good morning my darling ..” V’s raspy voice fills the room. As he tries to adjust himself, he sees the tray full of delicious food and his eyes light up.

- “O-Oh my.. you spoil me little sparrow. You didn’t have to do this.” he says, happiness very apparent in his tone. Hes still new to being treated kind so this was seen as a blessing.

- “Oh hush you, you deserve it for all the work you do!” You chuckle as you hold his hand.

\- V caresses your cheek with his hand, locking eyes with you. Slowly, he plants a tender sweet kiss on your lips. You adore his soft plump lips so much.

- “ **Thank you (Y/N). I love you so much..** ” 


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew this goth had a Daddy kink?
> 
> Pretty much self indulging with this one oops
> 
> ( TW: Includes choking. )

**Imagine V wanting you to call him daddy**

****

\- Your back hit the soft cushion of the bed, the room being filled with lustful moans.

\- You let out a gasp when V bites your neck, feeling his heated breath. He sucks on your skin, leaving behind a love mark.

\- " **Such a lovely mark my darling.** " he rasps out, running his hand gently along it. "The sounds that escape your mouth drive me crazy." He plants a heated kiss onto your lips, quickly turning into a French kiss. Your tounges battling each other for dominance.

\- His hand glided down your chest before going up again and wraping it around your neck lightly.

\- "May the name " **Daddy** " fall from your lips little sparrow." he says as his lustful jaded eyes locked with yours. You were entranced, loss for words.

\- When there was silence instead of sinful words, he tightened his hand, eliciting a whimper from you.

\- " **Say it darling. Im waiting.** " V whispers out, his mouth close to your ears.

\- You take in a breath, heart pounding in your chest. "D..Daddy.." you shyly mutter out.

\- He lets out a deep growl which sends a deep heat down to your core. Your thighs rub together, needing friction. Of course, he notices.

\- "And for being such a good pet," V smirks as his hand teasingly runs down your torso, stopping just centimeters above your needy core. " **I shall reward you.** "


	5. Cant Wait Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teased him a bit too much reader, uh oh.

**Imagine V not being able to wait anymore**

You let out heated whimpers, trying to hold back your voice. Your shaky hands pressed hard against the brick wall as your back was bent over, the dominant goth taking you from behind. With every thrust waves of pleasure was sent throughout your body. 

You were committing such a sin, letting V fuck you outside.

“V i-i .. we cant do it here .. ah-!” you attempted to speak but was cut off by a deep hard thrust from the male.

“You teased me a bit too much my pet. It took immense strength to not fuck you in the van, **this is your punishment**.” he rasps out, his breath heavy from his length getting much love your core. “ **But i have a strong feeling your’e enjoying this.. aren’t you?** ” 

_God, whenever he was cocky with you it would make you just melt._  “Might wanna keep your voice my sweet, don’t wanna alert any demons to our location now do we?”

Shyly nodding your head, you continued pounding away at you. 

About a minute passed by full of moans and lustful breaths slipping from both of your months until you noticed his thrusts were getting sloppy and desperate.

“I-It seems i’m close my darling ..” he says as he let out a groan, placing sloppy kisses on your neck, clearing feeling his heavy breaths. “Lets finish together..”

“Y-yes.. please V.. ah..!” Right when he got his confirmation he immediately gripped your waist tighter, his length starting to hit your sweet spot he knew about inside you. The pleasure getting too intense, tears started to prickle upon your eyes, both of you becoming louder. 

This continued for about another couple of seconds until you both finally unwound, shakily and with so much relief. V panted, trying to catch his breath as he continued to come inside you. You both slowly slumped, feeling weak from the strenuous action.

“That.. was amazing my darling..” he held you close and placed a kiss on the back of your head. 

The lovey dovey moment was interrupted as you both could hear Nicos van approaching, quickly trying to scramble to put your clothes back on.  _Man does she have bad timing._


End file.
